


Mess with the bull, you get nothing but the horns

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Prompt Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Complete CRACK FIC! Some don't come at me with any hate!No idea where this crazy ass fic came from, just some good natured fun at Freeform and Constantin Films expense.
Relationships: Malec - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	Mess with the bull, you get nothing but the horns

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A mistake leads to wonderful consequences.

“This is your entire dumb ass networks fault!” Martin Moszkowicz, Chariman of Executive Board at Constantin Film’s normal pristine appearance was missing. His thick silver hair was askew and his face was blood red.

Tom Ascheim, President of Freeform network, glared right back at the producer. “You didn’t fight very hard, Martin!” He yelled back. Sighing and looking ten years older, he leaned back and waved the other man to a chair. “Look all this in-fighting isn’t solving eitherof our problems. We are the laughing joke of the press, other networks, and other production companies. Hell even my own boss at Disney stopped taking my calls! We have to come up with a solution!”

Martin collapsed back into a chair and shot a glare at the President of Freeform. “You,” he spat. “I’m about to be voted out by my shareholders and cannot get one interested party to sign on for TID!”

Ascheim pressed a button on his phone and when his assistant answered, he ordered, “Send Lauren in.” Once his Director of Original Programming entered the room, Ascheim waved a hand. “Lauren, tell Martin here your solution.”

Martin’s mouth hung open in shock and his face paled. “But then they win!” he cried, sounding more like a three year old than a seventy year old professional.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The camera man counted down and signaled the next presenter that they were back live on the air. Riverdale star, K.J. Apa’s face that had looked like he was sucking on a lemon smoothed out into an impassioned mask. He read the dialog scrolling across the teleprompter. “A the winner of the 2021 TV Show, is MALEC! This win marks their 6th People’s Choice Award of the night.” He reluctantly stepped back as stars Matthew Daddario and Harry Shum Jr. took the stage, again!

** _Variety_ **

** **

November 10, 2021

_Capping off their Emmy win, stars of the hit Malec, took to the stage at last nights People Choice a total of six times, all but sweeping the TV categories at this years PCA’s. Their hit TV show comes after the most passionate fan campaign in history. The stars of Malec, Matthews Daddario and Harry Shum Jr. credit the shows creation and success to what they call their Shadow Family. Going on to say that without them, the producers and network wouldn’t have green-lighted the show. _

_ It’s been the year of Malec, with sold out conventions and ratings for the show even beating out the big three networks. Looks like Freeform has saved itself from bankruptcy with this hit. _

_ Check out the videos below for Matthew Daddario and Harry Shum Jr.’s message to their fans._

Meanwhile, somewhere in Germany, Martin Moszkowicz was not enjoying retirement. Folks had even started to wonder if he had lost his marbles. He was often seen looking over his shoulder; sure he was being stalked! He could be heard cursing. No one took him too serious since they had never heard of the ShadowFam before!


End file.
